


Warp & Weft

by Quantum_Witch



Series: Bad Grace verse [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels, Demons, First Time, M/M, Magic, Missing Scene, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Resolution, Reunions, Schmoop, Sex, Slash, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/pseuds/Quantum_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deleted scene from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/117407">"Bad Grace"</a> – in which we find out just what happened between Crowley and Aziraphale when the door closed at the end of the chapter 6:03 "The Prodigal One".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warp & Weft

**Author's Note:**

> Do not republish or distribute this story, in whole or in part, anywhere else without my permission.

**THE DOOR SHUT BEHIND THEM.** At last.

And they were kissing hungrily, as though they could never get enough, both quivering with ages of pent-up longing. Hands quickly became less hesitant, roaming across shoulders and backs.

The demon’s lips were nibbling Aziraphale’s ear now while his hands kneaded round buttocks, pulling them as close together as was possible. Aziraphale moaned softly, arousal pulsing and pressing against Crowley’s hardness.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Crowley whispered. “I’ve wanted you so much…”

“Then have me,” Aziraphale sighed, “I think we’ve both waited long enough.”

Crowley, shaking with nerves, pulled the ends of Aziraphale’s shirt free of his trousers then carefully started on shirt buttons. He was trying to take things slowly, because this was Aziraphale after all – he’d always believed romance was the key to the angel’s heart and body.

But suddenly his hands clasped empty air. Aziraphale had divested them both of clothing with a blink. Crowley gasped plaintively as his cock twitched, its length rubbing alongside the angel’s.

“I said,” Aziraphale breathed heavily, “I think we’ve both waited long enough. I don’t know about you… but I need it a bit faster right now. Seductive undressing can wait.”

Crowley nodded, and the groping began in earnest as Aziraphale virtually pushed him down upon the small bed. Before Aziraphale could even kneel on the mattress, Crowley grasped his erection. And before he could so much as whimper, the demon’s tongue had wrapped itself around and a hot, wet mouth had engulfed him. Weakly, Aziraphale clung to the wall and a bedpost as Crowley sucked, and the demon’s fingertips reaching all over to paw his back and arse and chest, teasing him unbearably. It was very nearly too much and he didn’t want to climax so embarrassingly soon, so he forced Crowley away and onto his back. Then he dropped to the bed and crawled over the demon, beginning to explore for himself.

Moaning softly, Crowley let himself be mauled. Aziraphale might have been inexperienced, but he was incredibly eager which made up for a hell of a lot. Crowley’s lips and neck and nipples were tingling from the enthusiastic sucking and biting, and now he was staring in rapt wonder at the sight of his cock sliding in and out of the angel’s sweet mouth. The nearly painful shudders through his frame led him to push Aziraphale away just as the angel had done earlier.

“Do you just want this? Or do you… want more?” Crowley asked, breathing hard.

“Yes, Crowley, I…,” Aziraphale hesitated, “I want everything, I want you. But I’m not… sure what precisely to do… I mean, I barely knew what to do just now...”

“You were doing great,” Crowley grinned and licked his lips as Aziraphale blushed like a new bride. “What about those books you’ve read?”

“Well, yes, the mechanics, of course, and some is just instinct, I’m sure…but…” Aziraphale face was rose red. “Who gets to… I mean, which of us…”

“Come here,” Crowley tugged at his arms, and Aziraphale crawled forward. Crowley wrapped his legs pointedly around the angel’s hips. “Take me, you idiot. I’ve been waiting nearly a decade for this.”

“Oh… but you… I thought…”

“Well stop that, nothing good ever comes of it,” Crowley whispered, twitching his hips, pushing his hardness against Aziraphale’s soft stomach. “You think there’s just one way to do this? We can do it all, but we have to start somewhere… right?”

“Yes, of course.” Aziraphale ground his own erection against Crowley’s arse. “Er, let me just get… here…” He shifted a bit to the side, fumbled in a drawer, retrieved a small tube and made use of its contents.

Crowley nearly lost control once more, feeling the angel’s fingers within him. In a matter of seconds, he whined, “Stop, I need you, I need you. In me. Now. Please.”

Aziraphale breathed heavily, steadied himself and then, with Crowley’s helping hand, slid inside. The heat and tightness were beyond anything he’d been prepared for. “Oh… my… God,” he panted, unable to move, arms trembling so hard he thought he might collapse.

But Crowley was groaning and thrusting his hips upward. “Damn it, angel, fuck me, please,” he whispered desperately. “Feels so good… so good…”

“Yes,” Aziraphale gasped and began to move, cautiously at first, then with increasing fervour.

He closed his eyes tightly and let his body lead the way, absorbing every sensation. How Crowley’s lithe, muscled legs all but climbed up his back. The way the demon’s hands clawed his shoulders. The sweet noises of incredible pleasure from Crowley’s throat. The unbelievable feeling of his cock being gripped and claimed by the demon’s body. He opened his eyes and saw the flushed face of his lover, the dampened hair across Crowley’s forehead, the throat taut and exposed, the lips moving with incoherent pleading and even prayer. It was wicked ecstasy.

He shifted shakily onto one arm and gripped Crowley’s cock. The demon gasped and opened his eyes. They stared at one another in awe as Aziraphale’s hand and hips pumped as one.

They rose, they peaked, they exploded.

And behind their eyes they saw the truth… a glittering diamond-bright whiteness, a slithering cave-deep blackness, metaphysically overlapping, tendrils long grown into the other, rooted, twisting and binding, woven into a tapestry of colours beyond simple black and white…

They shouted into the universe as their human bodies climaxed.

For a few minutes, they trembled in silent realisation of themselves. The entirety of themselves.

Normalcy settled gently upon their minds like a familiar blanket, keeping out the world beyond their intimate fire. And Aziraphale, finally realising he must be crushing the demon, slid to one side. His face pressed against Crowley’s shoulder, he gave it soft kisses while they regained some composure.

Crowley whispered, “That was... it’s never been… damn.”

Aziraphale smiled nervously. “Is, er, sex always that intense?”

“Not really,” the demon said, wiping his hair from his eyes. “I mean, it’s usually quite nice. But that was… That was just us, I think. The thing you thought would be wrong between us, our energies and powers colliding…”

“Not wrong after all,” Aziraphale sighed happily. “Quite the opposite.”

“Hm, yes,” Crowley murmured. “So… think we’ve tainted one another too much?”

“I think perhaps we’ve been this way a very long time,” Aziraphale said softly, “and now our bodies are finally catching up with our souls.”

“Hm. Yesss.”

They laid together, hands gently petting, stroking, soothing. Only a few minutes passed and yet their bodies were quickly responding again. Crowley’s hardness pressed insistently into Aziraphale’s hip, and his fingers had gone from tracing the angel’s shoulders and spine to rounding the curve of his soft arse, teasing him.

When Aziraphale handed him the tube, he grinned snakishly. A few moments later and he was watching with glee as Aziraphale, moaning pitifully and thrusting his arse upward, begged him to stop the torment and simply fuck him. The words that flowed from the angel’s lips aroused Crowley more than anything else ever had.

Face down, Aziraphale felt the nudge, the stretch, the slide inward as if his body was swallowing Crowley’s cock, the sweet intensity of pressure and pulse within. And he moaned long and hard.

“Oh, God… Crowley…”

“You all right?” Crowley paused shakily.

“Yes,” the angel gasped, pushing backward, eager for more. “I just… never dreamed it would feel like… oh my God, it’s wonderful… more…”

Unable to resist that sort of command, Crowley gave a firm push forward. It was nothing he’d expected either, none of it was, but this… The angel’s frantic groans and animalistic demands were tugging at the very depths of his demonic libido.

He whimpered, and did his best to keep his eyes open. He saw the powerful arch of Aziraphale’s back. The white-knuckled hands tearing at the sheets. The hair curling and clinging to the angel’s face as it thrashed about in pleasure. The hips beneath his hands, thighs spread wide and welcoming. And Crowley saw the sweet spot where their bodies joined, his cock moving in and out just there. Reaching around, he took Aziraphale’s erection and stroked it in time with the angel’s groaning demands for more. It was utterly divine agony.

Then he simply had to squeeze shut his eyes as Aziraphale’s body clenched so tightly, both of them helpless to stop the wrenching pleasure.

Once again there was a vision of blinding white and piercing dark… then silence and peace.

They virtually fainted that time. Limbs had collapsed entirely. Still joined together in flesh as well as soul, Crowley breathed into Aziraphale’s ear, “My… angel…”

“Hmm,” Aziraphale murmured with exhaustion. “My demon…”

Eventually Crowley slithered off and they lay side by side, face to face, still unable to speak. They lazily touched one another, enjoying the sensation of skin and presence. Eyes half-closed, they studied faces that were vastly familiar but suddenly new.

“You look so angelic,” Crowley muttered, smiling at Aziraphale’s gentle laugh. “Really. Especially now. Your hair, soft, loose…” He brushed a curling lock from the angel’s eyes. “And you… glow. Haven’t seen you this… beautiful… in a long time.”

Aziraphale’s heart clutched, and his thumb stroked across Crowley’s cheekbone. “My dear… if I say the same about you, will you scoff?”

“Only about the angelic part,” he sighed.

Aziraphale snuggled his head into Crowley’s throat. “I do wonder… the extreme power of this… having sex… will it fade?”

“Hm. Can’t really say. Let’s take a few decades to find out.”

“Are we allowed to eat or sleep sometime in those decades?”

“Should imagine so. Might get drained after a couple months.”

“Hm, I could get up and make tea at least…”

Crowley’s arms tightened about the angel, who hadn’t really moved much anyhow. “The only getting up I want for the next several days is this…” His hand caressed Aziraphale’s cock again, sucking up the low moan from the soft lips. “Sometimes it pays to be immortal and not need food…”

* * *

  
**AND THUS THEY CONTINUED** for a few moments, until…

The world declared it was coming to an end, yet again.

* * *

**  
ONCE THAT WAS DEALT WITH,** they returned to bed.

The neighbours on both sides abandoned their flats for extended vacations, out of sheer embarrassment.


End file.
